1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sector of military and law enforcement training systems involving simulated combats during which non-lethal projectiles are fired. These systems are composed of several impact sensors which are distributed over the body of the combatants, being fixed onto special clothing (protective vests, jackets and the like). These sensors are usually mounted on larger-size support bases and detect the effects produced by the impact of a non-lethal projectile on them, sending subsequently a signal to a measuring and recording receiver station which has the function of monitoring and checking the progress of the simulated combats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a type of system and the various components which form the system are, for example, described in patent application PCT/IB04/001529 in the name of the same Applicant.
The effectiveness of these systems and the reliability of the recordings made by the already mentioned receiver station (generally consisting of a suitably programmed computer) during the course of a simulated combat, however, are frequently hampered by the fact that the sensors are struck not only by the non-lethal projectiles but also by foreign bodies (branches, fixed obstacles, etc.) and in this case emit a signal which, being sent to the receiver station, creates confusion as to the actual progress of the combat, which is difficult to eliminate. The inventor of the subject of the present application has come up with the idea that, in order to overcome this major drawback, it would be possible to provide each sensor with the capacity to identify clearly the effects of the shock wave produced by the impact of a non-lethal projectile, so as to be able to distinguish them accurately and reliably from those produced by accidental events and send only the relevant signals to the receiver station.